


haven't you people ever heard of knocking?

by dearingsattler



Category: Good Witch (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mild Sexual Content, Walking In On Someone, everyone is awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearingsattler/pseuds/dearingsattler
Summary: In which Cassie gets a lot more than she bargained forOr the one where Grey House really needs a better knocking policy
Relationships: Abigail Pershing/Stephanie Borden, Cassie Nightingale & Abigail Pershing, Cassie Nightingale/Sam Radford
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	haven't you people ever heard of knocking?

**Author's Note:**

> Blame my goblin brain and NotClooLess for encouraging my goblin brain for the premise of this fic lol
> 
> And beyond the fact that Cassie would likely never manage to do this I also screwed up my show timeline so let's just pretend that everyone lives under Grey House's roof as one big happy family and not that I forgot that Sam and Nick never actually lived in Grey House at the same time as Abigail
> 
> Also I kept the sexual content mild though there was a part of me that was tempted to make it explicit ngl (decided to leave that level of sin for another day)

Abigail shut her bedroom door behind her at Grey House, tense with the frustration that had been building all evening. A snicker from her bed drew her attention to the source of her frustration.

“Feeling a little tense, are we?” Stephanie threw Abigail a seductive look as she lounged casually.

“You know I am you little tease,” Abigail threw back. Stephanie had spent their date subtly riling Abigail up through a number of hidden touches and offhand comments often paired with sultry looks. Abigail had been surprised by how bold Stephanie had been considering they had yet to reveal their relationship to their family and friends, but she supposed the fact that they had gone to Blairsville and the chances of them running into someone they knew were slim had emboldened her.

“And you know you enjoyed it,” Stephanie smirked, crooking a finger to beckon Abigail closer.

Abigail obliged, pushing Stephanie down on the bed. “Maybe so, but you know being here means we need to keep it quiet.”

“Well then you best keep my mouth busy.” Abigail nearly moaned herself at the statement, instead opting to catch Stephanie’s mouth in a near-bruising kiss.

Within minutes both of their clothes were gone, tossed towards various corners of the room, mouths busy on each other’s skin. Abigail rolled them towards the centre of the bed, pulling a sheet over their heads.

“What’s that for?” Stephanie asked with a giggle.

“Well, we are undercover so to speak,” Stephanie groaned at the pun. “So, I thought it might help us remember to keep quiet.”

“Whatever you say,” Stephanie said before being cut off by another kiss. Soon the only sound that filled the room was heavy breathing and the occasional muffled moan, each’s hand having found its way between the other woman’s legs.

Suddenly, the door opened. “Hey, Abigail?” Came Cassie’s voice. Moans turned to shrieks as Abigail and Stephanie ripped away from each other, rocketing up in the bed, sheet clutched to their chests.

All three of them seemed to freeze for a second before the smell of sex hit Cassie’s nose, bringing her back to reality and causing her to retreat, shutting the door behind her without a word.

“Well fuck,” Abigail finally said.

“Guess that’s one way for her to find out.” Stephanie was sure she was red from head to toe. “Don’t people knock around here?”

“I must have forgotten to lock the door when we got in,” Abigail shrugged. “Unlocked doors are typically more or less fair game around here, it’s just kind of the Grey House way. I’m usually good about locking my door, guess I slipped.” She grinned ruefully. “Though something tells me Cassie will be knocking no matter what for a while.” A sigh. “Guess I better go deal with that.”

“Or,” Stephanie started slowly. Abigail raised an eyebrow. “You could wait a bit. But maybe lock the door first.”

“Agreed.”

Meanwhile, Cassie was intently analyzing her stock of teas in the kitchen.

“What could you possibly be looking for?” Sam asked as he entered the kitchen. “I know you have the contents of that shelf memorized.”

“Something to make me forget the last ten minutes,” Cassie replied almost absentmindedly as she contemplated a particular jar.

“Yeah, you’re not going to find that here, try the liquor cabinet,” Sam quipped, worry setting in as Cassie turned thoughtfully towards the cabinet in question. “Okay, what happened?”

Cassie winced. “I might have walked in on Abigail and Stephanie.”

Sam shot her a confused look. “I’m not seeing the problem here.”

Cassie groaned in exasperation, wishing desperately that she didn’t have to elaborate. “No, Sam, I _walked in_ on them.” She hoped the emphasis would be enough.

Sam seemed taken aback. “You mean?” Cassie nodded. “Abigail and Stephanie?” Cassie nodded again. “Are you sure?”

“Trust me, the image is burned in my brain.” Cassie grimaced. “I think it’s time to revisit Grey House’s knocking policy.”

“Or lack thereof?” Sam challenged. He had always found it odd, but it seemed to work for the Merriwick women. At least up until now.

“Touché.” Cassie turned back to the shelf and picked up a jar. “You know, I bet this one would taste good with brandy in it.”

Sam chuckled. “And while I agree we should try that sometime; no amount of alcohol or mind-erasing tea is going to get that image out of your head.”

“Then what do you suggest?” Cassie put the jar back.

“Allow me to distract you for a while?” Sam asked softly, hand moving to run through Cassie’s hair gently. Cassie slid her hand into his, allowing him to lead her out of the kitchen.

Upstairs Abigail and Stephanie were now cuddled up together.

“So, we should probably talk about what happened earlier,” Stephanie said as she drew lazy patterns on Abigail’s chest.

“Yeah,” Abigail agreed somewhat reluctantly. “I guess the cat’s out of the bag.”

“You think?” Stephanie gave Abigail a look before continuing. “Well, we were planning on telling everyone soon. This might be the most embarrassing possible way for anyone to find out, but I’m sure we can all forget about it soon.” She grimaced. “Assuming not everyone finds out about this particular incident.”

Abigail groaned. “Well there’s no doubt in my mind that Sam knows by now, but hopefully we can stop it from spreading beyond that.”

Stephanie sighed. “Yep, which is why I better head out.” She gave Abigail a quick peck before getting up and starting to pull on her clothes.

Abigail sat up, following Stephanie with her eyes. “I thought you were going to stay the night?”

“I was, but I also want to avoid anyone else finding out not on our terms.” Stephanie finished pulling her shirt over her head. “How about I come by for breakfast? In the meantime, you better talk to Cassie.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Abigail relented. “I’ll see you in the morning then.” She leaned forward so that she could kiss Stephanie softly before smirking. “Have fun sneaking out of Grey House.”

“Have fun having that conversation with Cassie,” Stephanie threw back with a matching smirk. Abigail groaned. “It’ll be fine, and you know it. See you in the morning.” One more kiss and Stephanie disappeared out the door.

Abigail flopped back against the pillows for several minutes, dreading the conversation to come. Finally, she dragged herself up, got dressed and made her way downstairs.

Cassie was in the kitchen when she entered, staring silently into her tea. “So,” Abigail said, taking a seat next to her.

“So,” Cassie echoed, the pair lapping into silence again. “I’m sorry about what happened,” Cassie finally spoke up.

Abigail shook her head. “No, I should have locked the door, that’s on me.”

“Yeah, we really need to revisit that policy.” The pair laughed awkwardly. “So, you and Stephanie?”

Abigail couldn’t help but smile, “yeah.”

“Let me guess, about a month?” Cassie gave Abigail a knowing look.

“Seriously, how do you do that?” Exasperation coloured Abigail’s voice.

“You’ve been different this past month,” Cassie explained. “Happier. I had wondered if there was someone in your life, but I knew you’d come to me in your own time.” She paused. “Of course, that didn’t really happen here, but it’s the thought that counts.”

“Yeah, can we agree to never speak about that again?”

“I’ll drink to that,” Cassie laughed, raising her mug. “Trust me, if I could I would erase the entire moment from my head.”

“As would I,” Abigail grimaced.

“This tea tastes great with brandy in it,” Cassie offered.

Abigail chuckled, “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Silence lapsed over the woman again as Cassie took a drink from her mug. “So, when were you two planning on telling us?”

“Before this evening, soon. Now, tomorrow. I’ve invited Stephanie over for breakfast.”

Cassie raised an eyebrow. “She’s not staying the night?”

Abigail shook her head. “We decided considering the circumstances that her going home for the night would be best, minimize the chances for any more awkward situations.”

“Probably a good idea,” Cassie agreed. 

“As is keeping what happened between us?” Abigail immediately noticed a hesitance in Cassie. “And Sam,” Abigail rolled her eyes.

“Deal,” Cassie said. She drained the rest of her tea before getting up. “Well, I’m heading to bed, I’ll see you two in the morning.” She patted Abigail on the shoulder before heading out of the room.

“Goodnight,” Abigail called after her before picking up her phone.

_Abigail: Okay fine so maybe that wasn’t so bad_

_Stephanie: Did you actually just admit that I was right?_

_Abigail: Don’t get too far ahead of yourself_

_Stephanie: *eye roll* whatever you say_

_Stephanie: Still, told you it would be fine_

_Abigail: Yeah yeah_

_Abigail: See you in the morning?_

_Stephanie: Of course :)_

_Abigail: Goodnight Stephanie <3_

_Stephanie: Goodnight Abigail <3_

The rest of the night passed quickly and, thankfully, uneventfully, and now Abigail was helping Grace set the table for breakfast as she waited for Stephanie to arrive. She had noticed Grace raise an eyebrow at the extra place setting, but she hadn’t said anything so Abigail remained silent knowing that the truth would come out soon enough anyway.

Sure enough, just as Abigail and Grace re-entered the kitchen the door opened. “Hello,” came Stephanie’s voice.

“Stephanie, what are you doing here?” Grace asked brightly.

“Abigail invited me for breakfast,” Stephanie explained, taking her jacket off.

“Did she?” Grace gave Abigail a curious look. “Well, I’m glad you’re here.”

“As am I.” Stephanie turned to Cassie, suddenly tensing. “Anything I can help with?” She asked, avoiding looking Cassie in the eye.

“Nope, everything’s just about ready,” Cassie responded, focussing intently on what she was doing. Abigail groaned inwardly, repressing the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose.

Still, her face gave her away and Grace looked between the three of them, an eyebrow raised as awkward silence ensued.

“Why don’t you ladies go sit down?” Sam finally spoke up. “Nick and I can bring everything into the dining room.”

“Sounds perfect,” Cassie responded, taking off her oven mitts and heading into the dining room, Grace on her heels. Abigail and Stephanie shared a look before following, taking seats next to each other on one side of the table.

Before long the food had been brought out and the group had settled into fairly easy conversation, most of the tension evaporating, though just enough remained that it was still palpable to Grace.

“So, Stephanie,” she started. “Not that none of us ever don’t love to see you, but I feel as though you have a specific purpose for being here. What’s that?”

Stephanie and Abigail shared a look. “Can never get anything past you Merriwick women, can I?”

“Nope,” Grace grinned. “Surely you’ve realized that by now.”

Stephanie shook her head fondly. “I really should’ve.” She turned to Abigail. “So, shall we tell them the news?”

“I don’t know, should we?” Abigail teased.

Grace groaned impatiently. “Come on, what news?” Even Nick was leaning forward, curious.

“Okay fine, relax,” Abigail laughed. “You want to, or shall I?” She asked Stephanie.

“You go ahead,” Stephanie smiled.

“The news is that Stephanie and I are together,” Abigail took Stephanie’s hand as she spoke. “Have been for about a month now.”

Grace lit up. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Stephanie confirmed. “Yeah, we are,” she smiled warmly at Abigail.

Grace squealed. “Oh, I’m so happy for you two! Seriously, it’s about time.” Abigail and Stephanie exchanged a shocked look at the comment before looking around the table at the others who just shrugged.

“Well, however long it took for you two to get where you are, I think I speak for all of us when I say we’re happy for you.” The others chimed in, agreeing with Cassie.

“Thanks guys.” Stephanie squeezed Abigail’s hand, shooting her a smile which she returned.

After a bit more on how they got together, conversation started to move away from Abigail and Stephanie as the group relaxed, talking and laughing about various exploits of those sitting around the table.

“Oh, that reminds me,” Nick said as Sam finished off a story about a broken doorknob on one of the hospital’s supply closets causing an intern to get locked in. “The lock on my bedroom door is broken, think we can get that fixed today?”

“I’ll ask George about it when he gets back from his walking group,” Sam responded. “But I think we’re instating a knocking policy so I wouldn’t worry over it too much.”

“A knocking policy?” Nick asked incredulously. “Since when?”

The tension was suddenly at a high again. Abigail took a bite of her omelette in an attempt to look casual that failed while Stephanie suddenly found her tea of great interest. They caught each other’s eye briefly before looking away and shifting away from each other slightly. Cassie meanwhile, had taken to fussing over a mark on the tablecloth.

Grace looked at them curiously before suddenly figuring it out. “Mom, you didn’t? _You_?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Cassie said just a bit too casually.

“Oh, you totally did.” Grace rounded on Stephanie. “That’s why you won’t look Mom in the eye, isn’t it?”

“What are you talking about? I haven’t been avoiding eye contact with her.” Trying to prove her point, Stephanie looked right at Cassie but turned bright red and looked away immediately upon meeting her eyes.

Abigail put the fork she had been playing with in her hands down forcefully. “You both suck at this, and you!” She turned on Sam, glaring at him. “What happened to keeping this quiet?”

Sam held his hands up in surrender. “Hey now, it’s not my fault Grace managed to put the pieces together, it’s not like any of you were acting casual.”

Abigail groaned. “We so should have waited a few days before doing this.”

“You think?” Stephanie gave Abigail a look.

Nick suddenly seemed to realize something. “Wait, did this happen last night? Is that why I saw Stephanie practically sneak out just before midnight?”

“So much for not being seen,” Stephanie muttered, rolling her eyes.

Abigail sighed. “Okay, fine, what you all think happened happened, we will admit to it. Now, can we _please_ move on?”

“I second that,” Stephanie said quickly.

“So, we knock from now on and never discuss this again?” Cassie chimed in.

“I can agree to that,” Sam responded, Nick and Grace nodding in agreement.

“Good.” Cassie gave Abigail and Stephanie a slightly sheepish look. “But also, maybe remember to lock the door next time?”

“Trust me, I won’t forget that step ever again.” The group dissolved into laughter, the awkwardness of the whole situation fading away.

Abigail caught Stephanie’s eye and the two smiled at each other, Abigail catching Stephanie’s hand upon the table once more. There was one bright side to this entire situation she supposed.

She no longer had to hide her affection for this wonderful woman.

**Author's Note:**

> Next fic and posting date both tbd - I have to write a major paper this term for school and it's going to take up a LOT of time likely so fic writing is going to have to take a backseat for a while. I'm gonna try and at least post something for femslash feb though!!
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
